


Five times Larry adopt

by 5SecondsOfMegan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsOfMegan/pseuds/5SecondsOfMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the five times Harry and Louis go the adoption agency and come back with kids. </p><p> </p><p>Idk what to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Larry adopt

\--23rd July 2020--

The first member of the Tomlinson-Styles family is a little girl named Charlie, she's four years old when Harry and Louis first meet her and she's adorable. She has the brightest green eyes and her hair is brown and curly. She's small for her age and yet despite this she's as sassy as her soon to be father. She greets the two with a sigh and a rough handshake like she'd rather be anywhere else before demanding that Harry HAS to read her a book. 

That's when Harry falls in love, seeing the miniature Louis in front of him, demanding and sassy yet so so so cute and sweet. 

By then Louis has already fallen in love, seeing the miniature Harry in front of him, in looks and her cheekiness.

\---

The first time Charlie sees the house of the Tomlinson-Styles family, she walks around like it's her home (which, well it is), she skips up and down and nods at certain pieces of furniture that seem to have her approval. When reaching her room she squeals and jumps and her eyes sparkle and that's when Harry and Louis realise they'd do anything to make her happy. 

They fall in love all over again.

\---

They continue to fall in love with her and eachother over and over again, everyday.

\--12th January 2021--

The second edition to the Tomlinson-Styles family, is a boy. He's different to Charlie in many ways. His name is Junior and like his sister he's adorable. He has blue eyes and brown hair and he's shy. Very shy. He doesn't stomp over to them like Charlie had done, nor does he demand or shout or sigh or roll his eyes or anything like that. He had sat on his own until Charlie had dragged him out and forced him into the spotlight. 

Harry falls in love when he sees how his eyes match the colour of Louis'.

Louis falls in love when he begins to have flashbacks of 4 year old Harry trying to read in his front garden.

\---

The first time Junior sees the Tomlinson-Styles house, he's a lot less vocal than Charlie. He doesn't speak much but he smiles, dimples and all and his eyes sparkle. That's when Louis and Harry realise they would do anything to make their son happy.

They fall in love all over again.

\---

They continue to fall in love with him, Charlie and eachother over and over again, everyday

\--7th September 2021--

The third child to be brought into the Tomlison-Styles family is Rose. She happens to be just as adorable as the others. Charlie runs off to play and Junior is clutching his parents' hand really tight. Until he's not. There's a baby sitting on a worker's knee, looking about 9 months if Harry were to guess and well Junior looks so excited. So intrigued. So in love. And then he's back and he's dragging Harry to come with him because "look Papa she's so cute, she's really little and the woman said it's becuase she's a baby! A baby Papa!" And well "maybe we should get a baby this time Lou?" 

Harry falls in love when he sees how small she is and well he's never been one to deny a baby.

Louis falls in love when he sees his husband and son so happy.

\---

The first time Rosie is brought home she gurgles and claps and squeals, whether that is because she likes the house or because of the faces Charlie is pulling at her but it makes them happy anyway. That's when Harry and Louis realise they would do anything to make their daughter happy.

They fall in love all over again.

\---

They continue to fall in love with her, Junior, Charlie and eachother over and over again, everyday.

\--10th March 2024--

The next time someone is added to the Tomlinson-Styles family, it's not one but two. Tyler and Josh. They're 6 years old and adorable. Obviously. Tyler, the louder one of the two, rushed to meet the dads, dragging a more reserved Josh behind him. Sticking out a hand and claiming proudly that his name was Tyler and "this is Josh, we're twins! He's my bestest friend ever!" 

Harry falls in love when he sees the similarities between him and Louis as children.

Louis falls in love for the exact same reason.

\---

The first time the twins are brought home, they laugh and shout(well Tyler does, Josh just smiles at his brother and occasionally copies). When they see their room their eyes light up because "BUNK BEDS!!! COOL!!!" That's when Harry and Louis know they'll do anything to make their boys happy.

They fall in love all over again.

\---

They continue to fall in love with Tyler, Josh, Rosie, Junior, Charlie and eachother over and over again, everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if this layout is a good idea or not, idk, it seemed good at the time but now I'm not sure. Anyways, this hasn't been proof read in a while, so tell me if there's any mistakes. Criticism appreciated.


End file.
